Click Click
by Efilnikufesin
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of the Green Arrow, Onomatopoeia resurfaces in Jump City to raise hell. Please Review.
1. tp tp tp

It was raining. 

Bob hated the rain. 

Bob hated a lot of things. 

He hated his job, he hated his car, he hated his ex-wife for trying to take said car, but most of all, Bob hated the rain. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the annoying _Tp Tp Tp_ sound that it made on his much hated car. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he'd get drenched on the long journey from his car to the front door of his apartment building. Or maybe it was the fact that it always seemed to rain on bad days. And _goddamn_, was it a bad day. 

First, when he woke up, the shower just refused to spit out hot water. It was just cold, icy hail which Bob, as you might've guessed, hated. Then, on his way to work, this stupid old woman just wouldn't move up. She didn't seem to see the green light, and so it passed, and he had to wait another five minutes before the light flashed green again and she finally turned…without a turn signal. Bob hated her too. Finally, when he got to work, which was at the customer service desk of Circuit City, he was met with a barrage of idiots complaining, and people waiving receipts in his face, and moronic grandparents who couldn't seem to grasp the concept of computers, and idiotic kids who swore that the computer must have been malfunctioning because Circuit City screwed it up. After all, they'd never have to take responsibility for anything. Then, while he was finishing up, he knocked over one of the computers from the high shelf it was on. Now, a destroyed $2,000 dollar piece of technology is responsible for Bob not getting his paycheck for three weeks. 

Bob hated it. 

Bob hated all of it. 

It just had to rain. 

_Tp tp tp,_ said the rain bouncing off the hood of Bob's car. 

"My god, will you just SHUT UP!" 

_Tp tp tp, _said the rain. 

It was enough to drive him mad. 

_Tp tp tp, _said the rain. 

So mad he would explode. 

_Tp tp tp, _said the rain. 

He just wanted it to all go away. 

"Tp tp tp" said something else. 

"Krrak" 


	2. vrrooom

You see, it all started out of boredom. The rest of the team had gone to the "mall of shopping" as a certain red-haired alien had put it, and left him all alone. Starfire had needed new clothes, Raven needed new books, Cyborg needed new tools, and Beastboy needed new games. The only one that didn't need anything new was Robin. So he declined their offer to accompany them in favor of staying at home and watching TV. However, he didn't count on there being _nothing_ to watch. That along with his friends being at the mall and no crime today, Robin got very, very bored. Actually, it's more accurate to say it started out of anxiousness, because that's what the boredom turned into. Robin's anxiousness leads to only one thing: the hunt. Something about the thrill of the hunt got Robin's blood pumping. So he did what any crime fighter currently devoid of crime to fight did, he turned on the news. The first news story was on obesity, so he turned to the next channel for the next story: Immigration. Next story: Politics, Next story: Celebrity marriage. Next story: Car crash.

"_Well,"_ thought Robin, _"may as well start here." _Robinturned up the volume.

"…police suspect that foul play may have been a factor in the death of one 'Robert James.'" The screen showed a pretty blonde woman standing in front of a large wooded area with police tape everywhere indicating a crime scene.

"Jackpot" said Robin, happy at the thought of solving a crime.

The reporter continued her story.

"The death was originally believed to have been caused by the breaking of his neck due to whiplash caused by his car crashing into a tree. New reports however, show that his neck was broken in a way that would be inconsistent with the way his body was found, suggesting that someone made sure it was broken that way. This idea supplemented by the facts that Robert was wearing a seatbelt and had no alcohol in his system. Authorities are baffled, however, how this man could have been killed, for this would have meant that the killer in question would have broken the man's neck in the car, then somehow found a way to get out of the car before it crashed. The problem with this is that not only would it have meant jumping out of a moving car, but that all the doors in the car were closed when the vehicle was found, and the car would have been too crushed to close the door afterwards. So, murder or simply a freak accident? Back to you Kathy."

If Robin had watched a few seconds longer, he would have seen the camera shift to another pretty woman, this time brunette, with a handsome black haired man sitting next to her, getting ready to deliver more bad news. However, Robin didn't watch a few seconds longer. Instead, he turned the TV off and went to the garage to get his R-Cycle. After checking the map to see where he was headed, Robin put on his helmet, got on the bike, turned the key, and with a _vrrooom_, he was off.

"Vrrooom."


End file.
